Ash's Family
by Kasumi Yawa
Summary: The sequel to "Ash's Heart." Ash finally has the girl of his dreams, and the family he always wanted. Will this Pokemon Master survive the ups and downs of marriage and parenthood? Read and review!


After all the awesome reviews, and the rebirth of my computer, I've decided to start on the sequel you all wanted. Here it is, the sequel to "Ash's Heart." Beginning with marriage, and continuing with family, sacrifice, hardships and what love is all about. I hope you enjoy "Ash's Family." Also remember to review. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, don't sue me.  
  
Ash's Family  
  
We're Going to the Chapel and We're Going to Get Married!   
  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
Finally, the fairy tale was becoming reality. The Mermaid was marrying her Pokemon Master. The most romantic couple of the Indigo Plateau. Everyone wished for a romance like the two had. The way he looked at her, the way she would sigh everytime he held her hand. Everyone even envied their perfect family. A handsome son, that promised to look like his father one day, and a beautiful baby daughter. What else could you ask for?   
  
A wedding of course!  
  
The day was finally here, and Misty couldn't have waited any longer. Finally, she and Ash would legally belong together. They emotionally, physically and spiritually were married, but now the entire world would know they were legally wedded in front of God, their families and friends.   
  
Misty sighed happily as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She tried waiting patiently for one of her sisters to enter the room to tell her it was time. She was waiting in a room at the church where she and Ash were going to get married in. Her gaze fell upon her dress. Her long white gown hung at every curve. Her veil hung in front of her pretty face. Her cheeks were all rosy and red from being nervous and excited. She looked down at her gurgling daughter, Ashley. At the age of 12 months, she looked like her father, and had her father's appetite. Misty smiled at that thought. Her daughter looked as lovely as her mother, all dressed in white lace, her black curls swept into two pigtails. Misty looked at herself once again and sighed. It was almost time to finally become Mrs. Ashton Ketchum. She was ready to be Misty Ketchum.  
  
A few rooms down, Ash stood nervously in front of his son Eric.   
  
"How does my ties look? My hair?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Aww! Ashy, my son you look so handsome!" His mother cried.  
  
Eric was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Dad you look fine. Trust me. Misty--mom's gonna think so too!"   
  
Ash smiled when Eric called Misty Mom. It was wonderful to know the woman he loved and was about to marry was also going to be the mother of his son. Eric adored Misty. He knew their lives would be perfect!  
  
There was small knock on the door, and both Ash and Eric turned to see who it was.  
  
"Are you ready bro?"   
  
Brock, Ash's long time friend and best man entered the room, looking dashing in his black tuxedo and unruly hair. Ash nodded, looking at his own untidy hair. Whatever he did, he could never seem to get it flat. Misty always said it made him look sexy, so he figured it didn't matter. He would remember how her fingers would play with his hair, and he nearly shuddered, almost feeling her fingers on his skin.   
  
"It's time." Brock announced.  
  
Delia Ketchum began to sob again. Ash smiled, as Eric patted her on the back.  
  
Ash nodded, and took in a breath.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash stood looking handsome and tall at the altar, waiting for his bride-the one who would be his future wife, mother to his children and companion for the rest of his life.   
  
Slowly, the bridesmaids, Misty's sisters walked down the aisle to the gentle music that flowed thru the church. Each of them smiled at Ash as they made their way to the altar. Ash gave them each a nod and smile.  
  
Suddenly, the "Wedding March" began and everyone turned around and stood as the bride walked thru the doors. Everyone oohed and ahhed as she walked toward the altar.   
  
Misty smiled and looked at her guests. She looked straight and her eyes locked with Ash's. He looked nervous, but was smiling only at her. She smiled as well, and tears began to brim her eyes. She tried desperatly to not cry.   
  
When she finally reached the altar, Delia, who was holding Ashley on her hip rose and kissed Misty on the cheek. Misty silently cried as she looked at her daughter, then turned toward the father of her daughter, her husband-to-be.   
  
Ash grasped her hand, and they faced the priest as he made them forever husband and wife.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had entered the church as bride and groom, and soared out of the church doors as husband and wife. Once outside, Ash grabbed Misty and kissed his wife tenderly. His wife. The sound of it gave him goosebumps. She was his, as he was hers. Always and forever. He led her toward the waiting limo where they would celebrate their union of husband and wife with their friends and family.  
  
"Champagne my love?" Ash asked Misty.  
  
"Oh yes please." She answered softly, trying to still comprehend the fact she was married and that Ash was her husband.   
  
She held out her left hand and gazed at the platnium wedding band Ash had slid onto her finger. It glittered in the sunlight, along with her diamond ring Ash had given her when they had gotten engaged. Ash smiled at Misty as he looked down at his own wedding band. He gazed up at her and kissed her. She was left breathless and begged for more as she closed her lips onto his once again.   
  
Ash began to get warm.   
  
"Mist, if we continue this way, we won't get to the reception this way."  
  
"Let's start our honeymoon a bit sooner." Misty suggested as she grabbed his lips with her own.   
  
"Mmmm," Ash murmured.   
  
"No, no, Mist, we have a lifetime. For now let's just celebrate our marriage with our friends and family. Then we'll celebrate alone, the way, I know both of us would prefer."   
  
Misty pouted, but then smiled.  
  
"Ash, three weeks in the Bahamas. You, me and a nice big inviting bed!" Misty declared.  
  
Ash blushed.   
  
"You're more excited about the honeymoon then I am!" Ash smiled.   
  
Now it was Misty's turn to blush.  
  
Ash laughed and kissed wife once again as they reached the reception hall.  
  
The night was filled with happiness, laughter, music and finally a tearful goodbye.  
  
Misty could barely leave her children alone.  
  
"Oh Eric, how am I going to survive without you!" Cried Misty.  
  
"It's ok. Grandma's gonna look after me. And Auntie Daisy told me I was gonna stay with them for a few days."  
  
Misty hugged him tight. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too, but you're squeezing to hard!"   
  
Ash laughed and pried his bride off of his son. But it was no good, when Misty turned to their daughter.   
  
"Oh Ashley, my baby. I'm going to miss you soooooo much!" Misty was crying once again.   
  
"Mist! Just let go! Don't worry. We better get going, or we're going to be late!" Ash said as he hugged his mother and son, and handed the baby to his mother.   
  
Misty nodded, kissed her sisters goodbye and was wisked away toward the Bahamas with her husband.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Bahamas, Ash and Misty enjoyed spending time as wife and husband. After a wonderful night of making love, Ash drew Misty to him, so that her head rested on her shoulder.   
  
"Tired?"   
  
"No, more like relaxed. I'm feeling wonderful, Mr. Ketchum." Misty sighed.  
  
"So do I, Mrs. Ketchum."   
  
Misty giggled as he nuzzled her neck with his lips.   
  
"How bout I make you feel wonderful again, Mist?"   
  
"You read my mind." Misty murmured as Ash moved above her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After three blissful weeks in the Bahamas, Ash and Misty returned home. They finally would live together as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum.   
  
To be continued....  
  
What did you guys think? Any good? Should I continue? Please send me a review, and it would be helpful if you gave me some feedback!  
  
Kasumi Yawa 


End file.
